Rudolph Angra-Mainyu
(alias)|Romaji = Rudorufu Anrimayu Ueda Shimizu(Alias)|Race = Reincarnated devil(former devil-human hybrid)|Nicknames = ShimizuUeda(Human alias) Rudy(by Lieselotte) Perverted Dark prince(title) Rudy the White-nosed demon|Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = Light purple White(true form)|Equipment = Darkness of Ahriman Final Judgement Mortis Diabolial Arms|Relatives = Angra-Mainyu(Ancestor) Dahag Angra-Mainyu (Great-grandfather) Azhira Angra-Mainyu/Enki Ueda(mother) Atsuko Yukimura(father) Steiner Angra-Mainyu(Older half-brother) Lieselotte Bael (Fiancée)|Affiliations = Rudolph Angra-Mainyu's peerage(King) Angra-Mainyu house(Heir) Ueda residence Bael house(Affiliated) Kuoh academy Occult Research club(affiliated)|Status = Alive|Ranking = King High-class devil}}Rudolph Angra-Mainyu(ルドルフ・アンラ・マンユ; Rudorufu・anrimayu), human alias Shimizu Ueda(上田清水しみず; Ueda Shimizu), is a student from Kuoh academy, the only son of the devil Ajira Angra-Mainyu and her second husband Atsuko Yukimura, and the host of the Sacred Gear Final Judgement Mortis. He's the main protagonist of the fanfiction DxD; ∓(Minus-plus). Appearance Shimizu appears as a handsome, tall young man with short black hair with bangs parted on each side of his head, light purple eyes and fair skin, his hair growing longer on the back and wrapped in a short ponytail. It is later revealed that this appearance is only a magical disguise, and he originally appears as an mass of jet-black darkness with the same colour eyes and an enormous bat wing, like all other members of the Angra-Mainyu family. Being a student of Kuoh academy, he usually wears the uniform of white lined shirt, black blazer and pants, brown shoes and string tie. During weekends and days of rest, he usually wears shirts with names of bands and black pants. Rudolf/Ueda also shwon to have only one bat-like devil wing, the reason behind it being either for his mixed heritage or an injure is still unknown and it was never adressed. Personality At first, Rudolph/Ueda has the personality of a typical playboy: rude, arrogant, snarky, self-absorbed and quite perverted. He has a prideful, holier-than-thou personality, enganging several times in snark battles against his queen Lieselotte, with an unnoficial rivalry with Issei Hyoudou, Kuoh's #1 pervert, who he initially doesn't see him as anything but a nasty pervert, despite being a pervert himself(and denying such altogether), looking down on people with 'primitive' ways of perversion(i.e. 'Peeking'), and being able to be quite sadistic and unpleasant, doing things for his own amusement, like when he snitched the peeking of the Perverted Trio in order to put them in trouble and have a quick laugh out of them. This side can also get the best of him, like when he first faced and was completely defeated by his great-grandmother Atalanta, since he couldn't deal with an unpredictable enemy. Rudolph/Ueda also has no qualms to reach his objectives, as he let Issei die by Raynare's hand in order to pass the Seven Sin challenge and become a high class devil. However, despite those layers of confidence and arrogance, Rudolph/Ueda hides a timid, caring, kind and even fragile soul: despite his claims about becoming a Harem Overlord, he has interest in developing a true relationship with his queen Lieselotte Bael, such as marrying and form a family with her, and as times goes by, although he doesn't admit it, develops respect for his rival Issei and his own rivals Vali and Ryuichi, this side of him more proeminent with his interactions with his underclassmate and 'apprentice' Ayumu Yoshida, and his willing to use his own lifespan in order to save the lives of his friends and companions. Rudolph/Ueda can also hold his snarkiness and arrogance when facing someone who's clearly on a higher rank than him in order to preserve his status and safety and of those around him, and he's willing to admit that, sometimes, he might not have the right answer or action for a certain situation, like when he had to confront his childhood friend Alice Cermak, who he scarred for life in an accident, and his battle against his mother during their first confrontation. During his nightmares caused by Ayumu's sacred gear, Broken Somniare, it is revealed that his dream to have a harem is a way for him to coup with the feeling of loneliness and his crippling fear of being alone. As a member of the Angra-Mainyu house, Rudolph/Ueda holds familiar bonds in higher regards than any other relationship: Despite her personality, he deeply respects and loves his biological mother Azhira Angra-Mainyu and his human father. He also holds no grudges against his half-brother Steiner Angra-Mainyu once he's rented completely harmless, and despite hating him, still offers him a chance of redemption despite Steiner's atrocities commited since then. However, if a family member is deemed a threat for his friends and allies, he has no problem in using his full power against it, examplified with his grandfather Dahag Angra-Mainyu. Being an A-grade pervert, Rudolph/Ueda has also shown masochistic tendencies, a fetish for big breasts, and having a rather crude sense of humor, lampshaded by his peers. History Rudolph Angra-Mainyu is the only son of the magician Atsuko Yukimura and the second son of the devil Ashira Angra-Mainyu, being Steiner Angra-Mainyu's younger half-brother. Revealed to be part of an apocalyptical prophecy, descending from the evil god of Zoroastrianism Angra-Mainyu/Ahriman, in order to avoid such fate, an infant Rudolph was lent and adopted by a family formed by a former nun and a former priest in order to put his powers in control and make him live a normal life, thus turning Rudolph Angra-Mainyu in Shimizu Ueda. During that same period, Steiner killed his own fallen angel father and ran away from the Angra-mainyu household. Three years prior the events of the fanfic, Shimizu met and befriended a vampire named Alice Cermak, but because of his lack of control over his powers, he accidentally burned her alive, making the two friends break apart and traumatizing Rudolph/Ueda to the point he suffered amnesia from the incident. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Darkness of Ahriman''(アーリマンの闇; Āriman no yami)'' -''' Angra-Mainyu's clan signature ability, which rivals Gremory's/Bael's Power of Destruction''' and Berith's Black Flames regarding destructive power, although weaker in execution. Rudolph/Ueda has the power to produce black flames-like darkness that are hotter than normal ones, having total control over their size, shape and their directions and routes, making him a deadly enemy in close combat. * Zahhak Draco Burst(ザッハークドラコバスター; Zahhākudorakobāsuto): * Necrotic Flare(): Wit -''' Despite still learning about his new world, Rudolph/Ueda has shown to be extremely intelligent, able to understand the attack patterns and weaknesses of his foes by seeing their techniques just a few times, and figure strategies in a short period of time. He also one of the top students of his year. 'Master Swordsman -' Despite not having proper training in swordsmanship, Rudolph/Ueda shown complete mastery over the art of the blade, first seen when he confronted his older brother during the events of Volume 2, completely overpowering Steiner once Zomorrodnegar chose him as it's new master. He also shown being able to wield and contro his sacred gear, Final Judgement Mortis. 'Flight -' Being a devil, Rudolph/Shimizu can use his wings to fly, glide and control his landing. Equipments Final Judgement Mortis '''Final Judgement Mortis( ; latin for "Final Judgement of Death"), also known as The five scythes of the merciless Death Knight, is Rudolph/Ueda's Sacred Gear, holding the spirit of the horseman of Death Thanatos. A top-tier Sacred Gear, Final Judgement Mortis is part of the Lost Tools, four Sacred Gears with powers and abilities almost at the same level as the Longinus, shaped like a long purple scythe with a black blade and snow-white jewels incrusted on the head. Used also as a normal bladed weapon, Final Judgement Mortis has an total of five abilities that range from life stealing and healing to petrification. It's unknown if the sacred gear has a Balance Breaker. * Cardiac arrest(): Is the first used power of F.J.M., which gives Rudolph/Ueda the ability to Heal even fatal or deadly injuries at the cost of his own lifespan, and take the lifespans of the enemies it has struck. * Pallor Mortis() * Algor Mortis() * Rigor Mortis() * Livor Mortis() Announcements * JUDGEMENT - Summons Final Judgement Mortis. * SAVIOR -''' The jewel on the blade glows white during '''Cardiac Arrest, allowing the user to heal injured allies at the cost of his/her own lifespan. The worse the injure, the more years it'll take to heal. * SOUL - '''The jewel on the blade glows red during '''Algor Mortis, allowing the user to 'steal' the lifespan of his/her opponents who were struck by Final Judgement's blade. Diabolical Arms Diabolical Arms(魔王の鎧ディアボリカル・アームズ; Diaborikaru ā̄muzu) also known as Armor of the Demon Lord, is an artificial sacred gear created by the apprentice of Satan Ajuka Beelzebub, Marye Purson. Similar to the Scale mail armors, the Diabolical Arms encloaks the user in a armor made of pure energy, and with it not only it increases the user's power, speed and defense, also covers then with a small layer of demonic energy that harms angels at touch. Given to him by Marye in Volume 3, Rudolph/Shimizu uses a prototype version known as Nocturne Paradigm( ) which increases his speed and power, but don't give him any other special ability. * The Cursed Sword of Emerald moon Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar()is a top-tier Persian cursed holy sword. Trivia * Rudolph/Shimizu images and appearance is based on the character Arata Kasuga/Astral trinity from the Trinity Seven series. * Rudolph/Shimizu was originally written to continue to be a hybrid even after becoming a king and receiving his evil pieces. * His real name is a reference to the famous christmas character Rudolph the red-Nosed Reindeer, the youngest and most well known of Santa Claus's/Saint Nicholas' nine reindeers. His pin-name in his doujin-shopping store it's Rudy the White-nosed Demon, a reference to his name origin. ** Like his brother, Rudolph/Shimizu is named after Rudolf Steiner, an famous Austrian philosopher and esotericist, who wrote the Philosophy of Freedom, and founded an esoteric spiritual movement at the beginning of the 20th century. * Rudolph/Shimizu has the habit to write down all of his fetishes when under stress, an habit he caught from Lieselotte. Category:DxD; Minus-Plus Category:Characters (Minus-Plus) Category:Male (Minus plus) Category:Devils (Minus) Category:Devil Heir/Heiress Category:Sacred Gear Users (Minus-plus)